


Farewell and Goodnight

by Namin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Except not really??, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, It's not porn, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namin/pseuds/Namin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori closes her eyes as Fili brushes her bangs from her face.  Her breath wavers as the other comes closer gently brushing their lips together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell and Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically wrote this at 9:00 at night while drunk and listening to this mix: http://8tracks.com/damianwayne/and-miles-to-go-before-i-sleep  
> I hope the situation of the story isn't too confusing as it mostly focuses on touches and such.

Ori closes her eyes as Fili brushes her bangs from her face. Her breath wavers as the other comes closer gently brushing their lips together. She feels embarrassed from her own body's reaction, chiding herself as this is not the first time they've managed to sneak away. She manages to keep herself steady as Fili pushes her back to the mattress with a much more passionate kiss. Keep breathing she tells herself as Fili becomes more passionate taking full control but still managing to be soft and delicate with each tongue roll. She recalls back to when they were nothing but mere dwarflings, the two of them with Kili going off on their own adventures. Fili had always prided herself into being the oldest, therefore making all of the important decisions. Kili had always grudged her for that, especially when she made herself the princess, Ori the prince, and Kili the dragon. Ori herself never understood her consistent choosing during their role-playing. Ori was never something of a brave status, nor was all too interested in being the prince. She was much more invested in the story itself.

When she looks up she sees Fili propped up staring inquisitively at her with her blonde curls coming down framing her face. 

"I-i'm sorry." Ori tries to look to her side, staring at the wooden walls around them. Had it always been so empty she wonders.

Fili curls her fingers around Ori's chin slowly bringing her to look at her and giving her a smile to reassure the other. She comes down, whispering into her ear something along the lines of the other thinking too much. Ori doesn't know whether to be offended or accept her flaw. Either way the notion is almost entirely forgotten when Fili starts kissing her neck, adding pressure as she goes down. She watches her as she goes down to her collar bone playing with the tip of her night gown. Ori brings her own hands down to the hem of Fili's skirt riding up on the others knees. She brings it up slowly, brushing her fingers against her thighs softly. Fili stares at her with her devilish like smile Ori has become so used to over the years. She can't quite match her expression, even with weeks of practice in the mirror, however she does lie entirely down as Fili ravages her neck, planting kisses and leaving marks much below the neckline.

Their so secretive she noticed during the second or third time of committing this sin. They leave footprints that are easy to cover up and they never talk about it unless it's about next time. If anything it's assumed for them to be like this. Who'd heard of dwarf women courting each other? Especially when one was expected to bring heirs to the throne one day. Was there really any other option when they started? Ori sometimes wonders about what'll happen when they're older. She assumes, for the most part, that Fili will find herself a handsome dwarf worthy of bringing a heir for the Durin line while she would finish her apprenticeship as a scribe while bringing in an income for her family. It was all quite practical really. However the main question was till how long would they be able to keep this up? While for now they were in the clear, it would not be long until Kili started asking the right questions and Dori would notice her timid state around Fili in their house.

Ori wondered if it was worth it. For them to keep up this failing relationship with wasted feelings which it seemed like in her opinion. Unlike Fili who went with it as it came and was all too happy with their secretive relationship. She could not understand her carefree attitude towards everything. Then again her future was given to her from the moment of birth and there were no what if's or ands. Then again she could perhaps learn something from the older dwarf. She always ended with her having a concentrated stare at whatever was in her direction when she thought too much. It always worried Fili to no end when she did this. Especially now as she stared at the wall behind her. She barely notices how they're both half dressed and flushed from the neck up. Like always she mumbles another sorry this time coming up to give Fili a half-hearted kiss. It doesn't give the other any more comfort. 

Fili sighs and rolls to Ori's side giving her a strong hug kissing her shoulders and back. She's always less vocal during these times and Ori always wonders why. For one with such a sonorous voice it was surprising. However Ori doesn't ask and instead falls asleep in the other's arms with her gentle kisses. 

She is not surprised when Dori knocks on her door and she's alone. 

She does not question why Fili avoids the training grounds the next day.

However she does apologize the next time for her lack of participant and is returned with kisses on her eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I had four people read this for quality and they didn't point out any large grammar errors so hopefully nothing was too bad. Critiques are always welcome!


End file.
